Mi pelirrojo
by Kao
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si por un sueño, toda la avida de Kaoru diera un cambio? Es K+K y un poco de M+A


Capitulo 1: Pensamientos y sentimientos (Hola!!! Este fic es una historia que andaba pensando desde hace mucho tiempo, y mis amigas me dijeron que era buena. Se desarrolla en la actualidad , es decir, una especie de reencarnación. Por favor es mi primer fanfic así que no sean muy severos, y DEJEN REVIEWS!! Xfa!!!)  
  
Me desperté como cada mañana, pero no abrí los ojos. No quería ver lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor, es decir, mi entorno. Estaba harta de ver y oler suciedad por todas partes. No quería ver la casucha en la que vivía, ni la forma en que estaba descuidada, ni siquiera mi persona. Antes no me importaba vivir allí, entre otras cosas, porque creía haber encontrado el amor de mi vida y la casa era nueva (por lo tanto estaba limpia). Aunque fuera pequeña, tenía su encanto, y me hacía ilusión vivir allí, con la pareja a la que adoraba y lejos de mi familia. Pero poco a poco, todo cambio. La casa fue consumiéndose en la suciedad, no por mi culpa, (yo limpiaba igualmente),la culpa era de él; mientras yo limpiaba con toda ilusión para que nuestra casa, aunque fuera pequeña, pareciera la más maravillosa del mundo, él (si, mi amado Sano), se divertí rompiendo y ensuciando para molestarme. Al principio era un juego de niños, pero con el tiempo mis ánimos cayeron finalmente por los suelos, y me resigne a vivir en aquella casa, (si se podía llamar así)y acostumbrarme a esa nueva inquilina: LA SUCIEDAD  
  
Al fin, al ser conciente de que al abrir los ojos no encontraría un palacio "rosita" si no "mi casa", ascendí los párpados y me incorporé. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y los párpados me pesaban. Aquella noche no había dormido excesivamente bien, ya que Sano se había levantado sucesivas veces al baño; se levantaba para echar aquel apestoso liquido y ensuciar con él la tapa del inodoro . Parecía que no era suficientemente grande para que él depositase su apestoso "regalito", además cada vez que se levantaba o se acostaba hacía un ruido estruendoso, y yo me despertaba una y otra vez.  
  
Me serví café , estaba demasiado amargo y se había acabado el azúcar; pero no me apetecía ir a la despensa a por un paquete, así que, me lo bebí. Esa mañana no era más especial que las demás, debía recoger los trastos de Sano, hacer la cama, organizar la habitación..., es decir, un montón de cosas que no me apetecía hacer. Estaba harta de la rutina diaria, ¿y si la cambiara?, seguramente aquel pisito en aquella calle tan despoblada se convertiría en el vertedero de la ciudad. No podía permitirme ese lujo, así que me dirigí a mi habitación para vestirme y parecer una especie de persona. Si, cuando termine de recogerme el pelo con miles y miles de pinzas, parecía (a primera vista) de la raza humana. No me duche porque para ello debía entrar en el baño y no me apetecía ver el espectáculo que habría montado Sano. Me dispuse a organizar mi habitación, cuando, oí la llave de Sano en la cerradura; en ese momento repare en que no había estado en todo lo que llevaba de mañana.  
  
Sano: ¡¡Ya estoy en casa!! ¡¿Kaoru?! Kaoru: ¡¡¿Dónde has estado?!! Estaba preocupada. (mentira) Sano: No te pongas así, solo he ido a dar una vuelta. Kaoru: Claro!! Una vuelta... bueno vamos a dejarlo ¿qué llevas ahí? Sano: Pues mira llevo....- de repente la bolsa de sano callo al suelo, depositando botes de comida rotos (por la caída), esparciéndose por todos lados y manchando mi querido suelo.- ups! Lo siento. Kaoru: Que......- no cabía en mi de rabia, había limpiado el suelo la noche anterior, ¡todo el suelo de la casa!.- ¡¡¡Eres un inútil!!!,¡no sabes hacer otra cosa más que estorbar!, ¡¡Eres de lo que no hay!! Sano: Mujer, no te pongas así, se me ha resbalado y.... Kaoru:¡No pongas excusas tontas!, estoy harta de tus "ups!" De tus "lo siento"; eso no me sirve para nada... Sano: Kaoru..., yo, yo..... Kaoru: ¡¡Déjame en paz!!. Creo que en realidad lo que no soporto es ¡a ti!. ¡¡¡No soporto nada que tenga relación contigo!!! Sano: Eres una borde!!, simplemente se me ha caido!! Kaoru: Si, pero es que siempre se te cae algo, ¡¡¡Parece que tienes los ojos en la nuca!!! Sano: ¡¡Callate!! ¿qué sabrás tú? donde tengo los ojos es asunto mío Kaoru: Eso!! Orgulloso hasta el final pues adiós!!- me abalance sobre el perchero, cogí una chaqueta y abrí la puerta. Sano: ¡¿Dónde vas?! Kaoru: ¡Donde no estés tu!- cerré la puerta de un portazo Cuando bajaba por las escaleras me di cuenta que la chaqueta que había cogido era muy fina, y parecía más una camisa, pero me daba igual yo solo quería salir de aquella jaula en la me encontraba. Hacía frío, mucho frío, pero no volví para atrás, pues estaba demasiado enfadada como para tragarme el orgullo. Las calles estaban desiertas, no había un alma que se paseara por aquel barrio, pero yo me dirigí hacía un parquecillo que no estaba muy lejos. No podía soportar en mi misma aquella clase de furia interna, era como si fuera a explotar. Parecía un volcán a punto de estallar y derramar toda mi lava. Me sente en un columpio y empecé a balancearme lentamente. Después de romperme la cabeza pensando en Sano y todo mi mundo me decidí a volver a casa. Pero las ganas de llorar y la angustia que se apoderaba de mí, no tardaron mucho en hacerme parar y pronto caer al suelo llena de rabia. Siempre había sido una chica muy alegre, pero desde que Misao se fue, ya no era lo mismo. Siempre había estado con ella, desde la 1ª vez que la vi, en 1º de secundaria. Era mi mejor amiga y mi mundo se movía a su alrededor, hasta que se fue. Hace cosa de un año o menos, desapareció de mi vida, pues se marcho con su prometido, Aoshi Shinomi, a Kioto, para ver aquello. Siempre le había intrigado las artes ninjas y eso era una de las muchas cosas que me gustaban de ella. Si yo no hubiera querido no se hubiera marchado, pero yo no era nadie para quitarle el maravilloso destino que le esperaba. Cuando se marcho dijo que volvería a los 2 o 3 meses, pero ya había pasado un año y no tenia noticias de ella. Pesaba que no podría vivir sin mi y que volvería al no soportar el no tener mi ser cerca, pero fue al revés, yo moría día a día y ella... Por eso me fui con Sano a vivir, quería alejarme de todo y estar con alguien al que de verdad quería, pero mi vida paso de ser una tormentilla al infierno. Grité varias veces el nombre de Misao, pero lógicamente no obtuve respuesta. La maldecí y la mande con el diablo, sabiendo que ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Al poco rato me di cuenta de que estaba hecha un desastre y me levante con miedo a que alguien me viera y llamara al manicomio para que me encerraran. Mientras andaba pensé en Sano y me di cuenta de que a causa de mi enfado había desatado mi ira contra él. Pero era tan ingenuo. ¿por qué no se callaría de vez en cuando aquellas palabras que me sacaban de mis casillas?. Porque era Sano y si se callara no sería él. Introduje la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta. Lo que encontré era lo que menos me esperaba. Olía a limpio, suavizante y no había ningún trasto por medio. Pasara la mano, por donde la pasara no había ni una mota de polvo. En un primer momento me alegre porque olía tan bien, incluso habían fregado los platos y los cubiertos. Debía de haber sido Sano, pero, ¿dónde estaba Sano?. Me apresure a buscar alguna nota, donde pudiera saber donde se había dirigido. Era lo que siempre hacía, cogía, se iba, y cuando yo llegaba me encontraba alguna nota. Me había acostumbrado a ese rasgo de él. Pero no fue una nota lo que encontré, sino una carta, una carta de despedida que decía así:  
  
Querida Kaoru:  
  
Me despido con la intención de no volver, pues no soporto nuestras continuas regañinas, ni la sensación de malestar que siento estando contigo. Por ello te digo adiós, para que puedas vivir alegre y con el hombre al que amaras toda tu vida. Te quiere:  
  
Sanosuke Sagara  
  
Me quede paralizada, mi querido Sano se había marchado por mi culpa. Sin pensarlo 2 veces salí corriendo hacía la puerta. Busque por todas partes, desde cualquier sitio corriente hasta debajo de las piedras, pero no encontré ni rastro de él. Me tire todo el día (mañana y tarde) intentando encontrarle, más mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles. No estaba en el bar, ni en su antiguo apartamento. Llame por teléfono a su madre y tampoco encontré rastro de su persona. Llegó la noche y no le encontré. Me senté en una acera, sola y con las lágrimas brotando de mis ojos. Cuando ya pensaba que nada en el mundo podía empeorar mi situación empezó a llover.  
  
Kaoru: ¡Lo que faltaba!  
  
Mi paciencia había llegado a su limite, ya no podía hacer nada. Lo había estropeado todo. Si solamente hubiera sido una discusión normal de cualquier pareja... pero no. Siempre estábamos discutiendo, o por tonterías o por pequeñeces sin sentido; pero el caso era que siempre estábamos discutiendo. El llevaba razón, cuando estábamos juntos, nos sentíamos mal, y no siempre había sido así. Empezó de repente, sin ninguna causa en concreto, solamente fue un repentino sentimiento de malestar y (por lo que acababa de descubrir) que compartíamos los 2.  
  
En un momento dado me di cuenta de que estaba empapada, y ya no podía distinguir, entre mis lágrimas y las gotas de lluvia. Era como si mi vida hubiera llegado a su fin.  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora: ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si. Me gustaría dedicar este fanfic a: Misao-chan, por confiar en mi y ser "my best friend"; a Omasu (Lorena) por hacerme reír; a Jorge, por que le quiero mucho; a Carlos, por que a Misao-chan le hace ilusión y a toda la gente que quiero (y espero que me quieran),compañeros de colegio, amigos,etc. Por favor dejen reviews, y juzguen lo bueno y lo malo para que yo pueda mejorar. By: Kao.(este es el primer capitulo) 


End file.
